


Miss You Forever

by doctorferdinand



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Glamburgers, Other, Shippy stuff, family traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorferdinand/pseuds/doctorferdinand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really just wanted to write a Mettablook fic bc I love them so much. This doesn't really fit with any specific run thru of the game so we'll just act like it fits in.</p><p>Rating may or may not change in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You Forever

The quietness of the caves was comforting and overwhelming - nothing stirring but the waterfall as its torrents slid around tall stalagmites and among smooth pebbles. The water was magnificently clear, as it hadn’t yet reached the dump. Once it got there, it’s flow would be tainted by flotsam and jetsam that had been left behind over a span of years. Here, though….here it was perfect. The trickling water made such a pleasant melody and was so purifying to the soul. The ambiance caused a gentle pull at the painted black lips of the one who sat at the river’s shore. He hadn’t been here in a long, long time. 

And...why was he here now? To wait. To see if they’d actually show up.

The one sitting there recalled the last words he’d spoken to his cousin before leaving. 

“ _Sorry Blooky….My dreams can’t wait for anyone._ ”

And then he was gone. 

How had Blooky been faring after all this time? With two cousins disappeared, what had life been for them? Would the note their cousin left at their doorstep be enough to bring them to this spot? Would they even believe it was from... _him_?

Maybe he’d be forced to acquiesce and leave, but after making the long trip here... _surely_ he wouldn’t have to leave without even a glance. It had already been a few hours now, and the resignation was beginning to set in. In Dr. Alphys’ old anime, robots weren’t supposed to feel. They weren’t supposed to have dreams or ambitions or even have _souls_. What in the Underground would it have been like had Alphys taken away his ability to perceive and understand his desires and emotions? He scoffed at the idea. Perhaps that sense of resignation was telling him something. But...just as he was about to stand and make his way back towards the River Person, he heard the small voice come from behind him.

“mettaton?”

Instantly, Mettaton pulled himself from the ground and saw his cousin floating at the other side of the waterfall. 

“Blooky!!!”

He sprinted towards the ghost and reached forward to pull them into an embrace, falling to his knees as he completely phased through.. His brow furrowed and his lips parted.

“oh…”

For a few moments, Mettaton didn’t move, only staying on the ground and staring at nothing as what had just happened registered.

“i’m….sorry…”

“i guess...now that you have a real body...you just go through...that’s not the best outcome…”

At that, Mettaton turned to look at his cousin. He stood up, brushing the dirt from his legs and sighing.

“i mean….it was worth it...right?”

A grimace crossed Mettaton’s face as he looked away. 

“I’m sorry, Blooky,” he said softly. “I shouldn’t have even come here in the first place.”

“but you did…” Napstablook replied solemnly. “there had to be a reason for it…”

They paused.

“...you’ve never done anything without a reason…”

At that, Napstablook heard their cousin sigh, and watched as the robot turned to walk towards the waterfall again.

For a moment there was nothing but quiet between the two cousins, the only sound emanating from the cavern the soft trickling of water. 

“You’re right, Blooky,” Mettaton’s voice came, then again with more resolve. “You’re _right _. I did come here for a reason - I came to see _you_. No….I came to take you back to the resort _with_ me.”__

__“...what…?”_ _

__“ _Please_ , Blooky, just give it a chance. You could have so much more than this if you just came with me,” he said, gesturing with both arms at the surrounding cave and its features. “How much happiness can that old snail farm really be bringing you, anyhow?”_ _

__Napstablook floated backwards, away from his cousin. “but...i like it here. it’s….quiet…”_ _

__Mettaton gave a long sigh. He wouldn’t let himself be defeated, not yet._ _

__“But...I miss you. I think you’d grow to like it in Hotland, and Alphys would probably be interested in talking to you, too. If you’re interested, she’d probably even be willing to make a bod-”_ _

__Napstablook shook from side to side, ghostly tears forming in their empty eyes. “...why? so i can be like….you?”_ _

__At that, Mettaton sighed again, though the frustration he was feeling filled the sigh with static. Annoyed, he turned and walked towards Napstablook’s house, opening the door and entering it before slamming angrily. The ghost quickly floated towards the house, phasing right through the door without opening it._ _

__“...hey...you can’t just come in here like that....”_ _

__They paused._ _

__“...oh…”_ _

__They floated towards their cousin and stared. Mettaton was laying in the middle of the floor, gazing up at the ceiling, a pained look upon his features. With a small sigh, Napstablook joined him, laying down with their body facing the opposite direction, Mettaton’s head right next to theirs. The next words Mettaton spoke were quiet and slightly remorseful._ _

__“I’m sorry, Blooky. I really was excited about coming here to see you. I didn’t mean to upset you...really, I didn’t. Sometimes it’s just...don’t get me wrong - I love what I do, but...I miss...this.”_ _

__Napstablook smiled at nothing._ _

__“...i guess...it isn’t that exciting. i do this every day…”_ _

__They stopped and shut their eyes._ _

__“...maybe i could do it at your resort...just for a few days or something…”_ _

__Instantly, Mettaton’s entire demeanor changed and he turned excitedly towards his cousin, a sharp grin forming upon his face._ _

__“REALLY, Blooky?? You’d do that for _me_?”_ _

__“....i mean…i guess so....”_ _

__Mettaton reached to grab Napstablook and fell through them again, this time laughing at the consequence._ _

__“I’m so thrilled, my sweet Blooky! I think you’re going to have a splendid time there! I guess you need to pack, right?”_ _

__He watched as Napstablook moved to one side of the room and floated their ghostly headphones to their head before looking around the room.  
“...i...think i’m ready…”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> horribug.tumblr.com


End file.
